Gale's Eye View
by AmateurWriter3311
Summary: My little bit I did after re-reading the Hunger Games. Gale's my baby, and I wanted to try to imagine what he thought of everything. So, I hope you enjoy! Rated T because I have no clue how to rate. And now, thanks to a review, I think I'm going to continue it!
1. Chapter 1

**"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket called out over the speaker.**

Oh god. I looked over to try to get Katniss's attention. But she wasn't paying attention to anything other than the woman in pink.

I saw people moving over in the girl's section of the square to let Prim through while Effie kept calling for her. Katniss's little sister began to walk up the path to the stage. I could see Katniss's eyes tearing up, she was being restless. Please just stay there Katniss. I thought. I knew she wouldn't, but I could hope.

I was right. She pushed her way out of the crowd, some of the PeaceKeepers began to pull her back.

"I volunteer!" Her voice yelled. The PeaceKeepers stopped pushing. "I volunteer as tribute." She said, speaking instead of yelling. Katniss, No!

Prim runs and holds onto her back, screaming. "NO!" I wanted to do the same, but I had to stay strong and help her.

I walked up as Katniss was telling Prim to get off of her and pulled Prim off. "Up you go, Catnip." I whispered to Katniss, trying to keep my voice calm.

Effie calls her up. "Well, Bravo! That's the spirits of the Games! What's your name?" She says excitedly as she pulls Katniss up onto the stage. She looked so pretty in her blue dress, her hair braided differently than usual. It fit her well. Suddenly, one person put their three center fingers to their lips and put them out in a salute. Then another person did it, then suddenly everyone did. I was the last, and the slowest, but it meant so much.

Then I couldn't listen anymore. I tuned out Effie and Katniss. I felt myself fill with rage. I clenched my fists and held on tighter to Prim, who was still struggling and crying. Why couldn't it have been someone else? If it had been someone else, I would have been able to tell Katniss everything.

"Now for the boys!" I heard Effie's perky voice fade back into my thoughts. I bit my lip, my name was in 42 times this year. With all of the tesseracts I had to take out, it added up quickly. Her hand went into the bowl and hovered above the papers. Then, using her polished nails, dug into the pile and picked a name. I felt my breath catch.

"Peeta Mellark!" She called out.

I let my breath escape, but I didn't recognize the name.

I looked around to see who it was, a shorter blonde boy walked up onto the stage. I recognized him from around the town sometimes. He didn't live in the Seam with the rest of us. He was the baker's son, the one I had traded a squirrel to just that day.

He looked frightened, but he stood tall.

"Now shake." Effie said happily, as if they weren't going to be killing each other in a week.

Katniss and the boy shook hands, cautiously. They knew that they would have to face one another.

They were surrounded by PeaceKeepers and taken into the Justice Building.

I let Prim go when we found her mother. They were both holding each other, crying. In a few hours, we would all have a chance to say goodbye to the tributes.

-

At first, I wasn't going to go and say goodbye. I was going to just go and hunt and try to ignore the fact that my Catnip was being put in the Hunger Games. But it might have been the last time I ever saw her, until the Games started and I had to watch her fight for her life. So I went to see her one last time.

I went and waited for everyone else to go. I watched Prim and her mother enter and leave, still in tears the entire time. Again, I wished I could have done the same. There was the baker I sold the squirrel to this morning, Peeta's father went in to see Katniss. How odd is that? We sold a squirrel to him every now and then, but wouldn't he want to spend his time visiting with his son? I also saw the mayor's daughter, Madge, go in in her white dress. Everyone dressed up for the Reaping every year, I'm not sure why. You want to look nice when kids are hauled off to kill each other I guess?

Once Madge came out, it was my turn. I saw the door creak open before I got there, then close again a few seconds before I reached it. I turned the knob and went into the room.

Katniss was pacing, she saw me and ran into my arms. I held her close to me for a second, I wished we could just stay there, that she didn't have to go, that I could just hold her for a long time. But I knew I couldn't.

I kissed her forehead gently, then I took her shoulders and brought my face down to hers.

"Look at me." I said, I could hear my voice waver. "Look Katniss, when you get in there, get your hands on a bow. Your chances are so much better if you have a bow."

She looks into my eyes, gosh it feels terrible. "What if there isn't any?" She asks.

"Then make one. An okay bow is better than none at all." I said, I was gripping her shoulders tightly now.

A PeaceKeeper came in to tell me my time was up, he began to pull me out of the room, away from Katniss.

"Gale!" She cried out. "Take care of them! Please!" Her mother and sister.

"I will! I promise." I managed to say before the door was slammed shut between us.

That was the last time I saw her in person. She was taken away on a train to the Capitol after that.

I couldn't stand to watch her leave. I went into the woods and set up snares, I could hear the train pulling away, the people calling out their goodbyes. I felt myself yet again, boiling over with rage. I threw the pebble I had been holding at a tree. I hated the Capitol, if I could kill them all, I would. I've always despised them for making us live like this, for killing innocent children year after year. But this was different. This was Catnip. They had gone too far, they had hit home.


	2. Chapter 2

They had broadcast the tribute's train arrival at the Capitol. There were hundreds of multi-colored people.

They all looked ridiculous. Some had their hair teased up a few feet, everyone had bright colored clothes on, some wearing furs of exotic animals, others wearing smooth fabrics, they all had some sort of embellishment of feathers or gems. Some people even had their skin dyed different colors. Greens and blues and pinks. As I said, they looked alien and out of place. Well, they would in the districts. It's normal for them.

When the broadcast began to play of the chariots and interviews, we were all required to watch. We were required to watch everything about the Hunger Games when it came on. Only the people who were rich enough that they didn't have to take out tesseracts could stay in their house and watch. Others had to gather around in the square or in the Hob. I worked in the Hob sometimes cleaning the mugs and dishes, so I could watch it then.

There were tons of people gathered in there, some PeaceKeepers at the bar, a couple of people from the market, mostly just the people form the Seam. We all watched and waited as Caesar Flickerman rambled on with Claudius Templesmith. We could see the crowd in the Capital behind them, screaming and trying to get an early glimpse of the Tributes. They wanted to see who was better to bet on, who they thought would live the longest. I could never stand these parts of the Games, even before the actual killings, they dressed them up pretty so that people would like them, maybe send them gifts when they were set onto each other. I clenched and unclenched my fist as the chariots began to ride out.

The Tributes were lined up in chariots and sent trotting down the field in big, elaborate costumes. District One was in bright pink feathers, luxury I guess. The male Tribute couldn't have been pleased with that. I laughed at the thought of what would happen if they tried to put me in that. I shuddered at the thought and pushed it away. District 7 was making it's way out now. Greasy Sae spoke up.

"What's that in the background?" She said, everyone tried to get a closer look. There was a light at the end of the tunnel coming out.

Caesar noticed and the camera moved for a close-up as District Twelve came out. Katniss and the boy, I think his name was Peeta, were on fire. Literally! I almost forgot about how upsetting it was when I saw her. Black suits and a black headpiece for Katniss, and they were both on fire. The flames came off blue and orange and white, and the crowd went wild. Both in the Capital, and at the Hob. I smiled and watched as they traveled down, holding hands..

"Wait, what?" I said to myself, my smile fading. Their hands were joined and raised high in the air for everyone to see. The Capital went even crazier, if that was possible, and were throwing roses and coins. Katniss caught one in the other hand and was holding it up, smiling and waving. The screen went back to an overall view and I looked away as President Snow began his speech.

The same old thing about it being an honor.. What honor? How is this a good thing? Being herded like cattle into a giant slaughter house? How could the Capital see it as anything different? How could the find it entertaining? Let's take a bunch of their kids and stick them against each other! See if they find it all fun and games then! And- damn. I had broken one of the glasses and cut my hand.

"Sorry." I said to Greasy Sae, wiping my hand off.

She shook her head. "Boy, be careful!"

I cleaned up the glass shards and got a bandage for my hand. It wasn't bad.

President Snow finished his Speech and the Tributes left in their chariots. Katniss and Peeta's hands were down by their sides, not holding onto each others anymore. The crowd slowly began to clear out.

I finished up at the shop and went out to the meadow. I slipped through the wire fence and ran through the woods to check my snares. I had to keep up with them more now. Prim and her mother needed food just like my family does. There's a rabbit in one. I bend over to take it out and re-set the snare. I check the others and get some squirrels and another rabbit. I put them in my game bag and walk to the field where Katniss and I were just a couple of days ago. I saw down in the tall grass and looked out into the valley, snacking on some berries.

"Catnip, we should've gone." I started to myself, quietly. "If we had ran away that morning, none of this would be happening! You would be safe. You would be home. You would be here!" I was suddenly standing, yelling into the valley. I ran my hands through my hair and sat back down, my head in my hands. Yelling into the open wasn't going to change anything.

"Why couldn't we have left?..."

**AW3311: Okay, so this one is a lot small than the first because I'm terrible at making real-sized chapters. I probably won't be writing much until the weekend, depends on the homework size. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Tributes had training for a few days after that. They would train with experts in certain fields for a few days, and then they would individually go in and perform for the GameMakers. They would then be given a score based on how they did, from one to twelve.

I had begun to work in the mines, mining coal in the lower caves. I wasn't allowed to go to work on the days they were broadcasting the Games, but it was a good way to forget about the Games for a bit. Down there in the low light, the little bird singing in the distance, you didn't really have any reminders of them.

I tried to understand why Katniss and Peeta had held hands. After just those few days, what had happened? I finally let myself believe that it was just for the audience. She had seemed to pull away at first, but then did it. The crowd did seem pretty happy about it.

I shook the thought from my head as I walked to the Hob. They were broadcasting the training scores today.

I nodded my head to Greasy Sae as I walked behind the bar. Already, there were glasses to be washed.

Caesar's face came up, smiling and blue. I still don't understand why he does it. He changes the color of his lips and hair and suit every year for the Hunger Games. I swear he lightly dyes his skin too, because he looked like he had just dug himself out of an iceberg.

He began to list off the scores, starting at District One, working his way down to Twelve.

There were a bunch of Careers this year. Plenty of the big, strong types with 8's and 9's. A little girl from Eleven pulled a 7, which was surprising, she was petite and quiet. She reminded me a bit of Prim. Oh God... Prim. I looked around, she wasn't here. Or her mother. They must have stayed at home to see. Prim was almost in these games.. No matter how much everyone loves her, she couldn't have pulled off a 7.

They got to District Twelve.

"Peeta Mellark." Caesar began. "8"

A few people clapped and smiled, it was impressive. But then again, he was strong. He did all of the heavy lifting at his parent's shop.

"Katniss Everdeen. 11."

Everyone was cheering, an 11 was near perfect! I was grinning, despite myself. Catnip had impressed them, like I knew she would.

The broadcast had ended, but nobody cared. They were all cheering for Katniss. Her score would get her more sponsors, which might just save her life.

I finished up and left the Hob, and went to check my traps again. I brought back a few rabbits, and a fish. I decided to stop at Katniss's house first.

Their mother was out. Shopping I suppose. Prim was there though. When I knocked, she cracked open the door, and seeing me, threw it open and smiled.

"Gale!" She said.

I smiled. "Hey there, Prim. I brought you some rabbit. Sound good?"

She motioned for me to come in. I followed behind her and sat the rabbit down on the kitchen table.

She was digging around for something. She came up, her hands behind her back, hiding something.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

She held her hands out, it was some of her goat cheese. "Take it." She said. "Thank you for the rabbit."

I smiled and took the cheese. "It's no problem. I promised your sister I would take care of you guys. Now, it may not be as clean of a kill as Katniss's, but it's still pretty good."

Prim nodded and tilted her head down. I could see her eyes were watering.

Damn it. I bent down on my knees and hugged her. "Hey, hey.. It's okay. She got a great score, she's sure to get some sponsors." I started to get angry again. Prim wouldn't have to worry if the Capitol wasn't so damn terrible. If they hadn't taken Katniss...

I held Prim out and looked at her, she was crying now, her eyes puffed up. "Don't cry. You know her, just as well as I do! She can do this. She's going to come back to us."

She nodded again. She was beginning to calm down.

I smiled. "Alright, I have to go take the rest home. Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded again.

"Okay." I got up and left, bring the rest of my game home. Soon it would be the interviews, and those would play a big part in the sponsors. I hoped for her life that Katniss wouldn't blow it like I knew I would.

_**AW3311:**_

_**Okay, so the semi-regularly thing sort of went down the drain. I tried, but it's hard for me to write when I don't have an idea. So sorry about that. Also, sorry about this one also being really short. Like I said, I write REALLY SMALL CHAPTERS. I'm trying to make them longer, working on that bit. The next one is the interview! That's gonna be a fun one to write.. Woo! See you then!**_


End file.
